


Dear William

by insanitysdelusion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deals, Dear William, Death, Demon, Demons, Done With Life, Done With This Story Also, Gods, Letter, Original Characters - Freeform, Short Story, dear, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitysdelusion/pseuds/insanitysdelusion
Summary: Please let me know if you liked it by leaving a comment or Kudos!!





	

Dear William,

You promised me you wouldn’t die on me, that you would make it with me. Why did you have to promise me? Why did I even try to believe you? You promised me and died in the mind because of it…. You can never keep your promises can you?  
You’re no longer you. You’re a person I never knew could be dragged out of you, my prince…. Maybe that’s not even you… maybe. No… you didn’t… Did you?  
Why did you have to go looking for trouble, for a cure? I could have died in peace knowing you would be OK that you might be happy again, but you made a deal didn’t you? That’s why I haven’t felt ill for while isn’t it? Why you’ve looked different, acted different… acted like him.  
You’ll never be able to make me another false promise again. I’ll never again be able to follow you blindly into Death’s open hands.  
But I’ve made a promise of my own with the bastard himself. He’s a new friend of mine, if you can even call him that. He says he can bring you back… that I can save you from whatever has a hold of your mind. But he also says that everything has a price… and that price is… 

Oh god... what have I done?

I can’t take back what I’ve done. All that matters is that you’ll be OK, just try not to miss out on the world while fruitlessly looking for me…. OK?  
Before you freak out and start wondering where I’ve gone…what exactly I’ve agreed to, I’ll finish what I’ve started in this letter.  
I’ve made a deal to take your place, though I won’t be in pain as you are now… I’ll be the one causing pain.  
I’ll be helping Death capture souls until all mortal life has been extinguished from Earth. (I’ll be looking to collect your soul from you eventually… Live life to its fullest, my prince, for me.)  
As for the creature that has taken over your mind he will be cast out and forced to wander Earth, but the problem is that Death owes this creature a favor. Who knows what he will ask for? Probably something to get him out of this mess, but Death’s favors only go so far…

.  
.  
.

 

Now for the ironic part…  
Ha!  
Thinking about it it’s probably the only good news in this letter…  
This new addition to my wonderful letter to you is very important and was added because I’ve received new “intel” 

My true self will be unleashed when the ink dries on the contract I’m to sign; I won’t be the person you’ve changed me into. Maybe that’s a good thing. I can go back to who I was before you came along. Before you made the deal that started all this. Why did you want to make me into a human… into a woman who had no choice but to love you? The demon I was before is who I am. I wasn’t ever supposed to be a human… what you did hurt, a lot… Physically and mentally I don’t know if I’ll be the same with human thoughts, emotion, and habits having been stuffed into my brain. I have you to “thank” for that.  
And before you hunt down our dear friend, Lucas, have no worries, it wasn’t him who told me your “secret”. It was Death himself who told me a… gift for making the deal with him. The big guy himself thought it was a mistake to exchange my life for yours… He knew something I hadn’t know before. Though, he didn’t’ give me everything, only a small part of it. The rest will come back to me once I sign the contract.  
So say your farewells to the woman you’ve made, she’s never coming back...  
In fact she was never real. 

 

Goodbye my p r i n c e.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it by leaving a comment or Kudos!!


End file.
